confession of a love story
by Aphroditechipmunk
Summary: ace entered the hatters mansion in search of his dear alice, but run's into eliot. what will happen from there. a yaoi story between two people idiots who secretly love each other but hate to admit it. will they confess? or kill each other?
1. Chapter 1

Lost: Eliot X Peter

"ALICE! Oh Alice where could you be….. This place is too big to find thee!" shouted Peter as he roomed the corridors of the mad hatters frantically, searching for his beloved dear Alice…

He ran to the nearest door towards his left hoping that his "precious "Alice. He grabs the handle, swung the door wide open and shouted "ALICE"… No reply. He opened his eyes.

The room was empty, just like all of the other 25 rooms he opened. It felt like he was looking at the same room because of the other rooms look alike. In fact he noticed that the position of each object is in the same place as all of the pervious rooms. Unless he somehow bumped his head, woke up on the wrong side of bed, thinking that he had some kind of de ja-ve, and it was pretty unlikely to occur.

Peter took a deep breath and sighed, "Guess that leaves another 320 rooms to look through. As the weight of the earth stumbled upon his shoulders, he dragged his body toward the next room.

In the other end of the corridor…

Eliot was pissed. Like a heard of elephants running, He marched across the corridor. "Rats" he thought. "That bastard! (Who he was addressing none other then Blood) What does he mean that I look like peter…? For god sake we don't even have the same ears! Even a blind person could tell the difference between a hare and a rabbit… Let alone love a… Ra- Ra- Rabbit… I mean how can a Hare fall in love with a rabbit? It defined all laws of Mother Nature. (We get the point)

EWWWW!" he froze, the words that Blood said was circling around him. "ARGH" once I see that God-forsaking, hell-born rabbit, I swear I will kill him! Yeah that's right once I see I'm I will kill him" smirking he carried on walking. Having his head high above the clouds he grimed.

Peter, still frantically searching for Alice, froze in the middle of a corridor. Eliot froze as well. They both where thinking the same, "what is he doing here?"

Eliot (thinking): "What in the name of God is that bastard doing here?"

Peter (thinking): "Eh oh, if I just turn around and walk back, he wont mind at all… after all he is a rabbit, he should be able to forgive me, since we come from the same species of rabbit."

Peter turned around and started walking, don't look back… Don't look back… What ever you do… Don't…Look…Back" he thought.

"OII!" yelled Eliot.

"Don't look back… Don't look back, you can't hear him, so don't look back."

"You with the ugly looking ears growing form the back of your head! What in the name of Lord are doing here?"

Peter solidified on the spot. Shoot he thought, "I only have three choices. Go for plan A, which is acting like a dumb idiot who immigrated in this country speaking in broken English, or knows no English at all. Plan B, go for innocent routine. Or plan C, blab the whole truth…. (Few seconds of thinking time) Plan B, it is!"

Peter spun around, like a little kid trying on her first ballet dress. The sweet innocent immobilized Eliot, he was speechless. The atmosphere around Peter (in other words the death threats look that he looked at Peter changed suddenly). His heat started to beat faster; he started to go red, brighter then Peter's suite. Was Blood right? Could I have been in love with Peter all this time? Could it be the reason why I have always blabbed about him when ever I got the chance? Could it be that I didn't want to lose him?

Peter looked baffled, what was Eliot blushing for? There must be some hot chick behind me, He rotated to see what was making Eliot blush like a beetroot, no one was there. Before he had time to twirl around, hands were inserted around his waist. "Whoa-"before he could finish of the sentence Eliot sung a kiss. The feeling made him feel weak and feeble. He was hopeless against the grasp of Eliot.

Eliot ended the kiss, and stared straight into Peters scarlet eyes. He couldn't let go, the truth is that his didn't want to do this but his body moved on its own. Like as if the heart was commanding it denying the words from the brain. And it commanded him to not stop. He followed it obediently.

He held Peter down on the door, bashing it with a thump. He pulls out his tongue, tracing it down on his victim's body. The pleasure feeling gave made Peter groan. Eliot placed his hands under Peter's shirt and pulled his nipples, the noise became louder.

"Pull out your tongue!" Peter followed his order. Eliot reached out and sucked his prey's tongue. The amount of force that he was pining Peter on the door, swung open. But that didn't stop him. He continued stroking Peter's body. "My, my… you took extra care for you body….. So smooth yet so elegant"

"El…Eli… would somebody see us?"

"Hush, who gave you permission to talk?" Eliot twisted target's nipples. Peter tried to moan but Eliot's mouth was on his. without warning, Eliot stopped. This actually surprised Peter.

Eliot: "…I'm sorry"

Peter: "for what?"

Eliot: "I swear that I will kill you the moment that I saw you…"

He pulled out his gun.

Peter: "You're….. Kidding….right?"

He pulled the trigger.

Peter (looking doubtful): "If you need to kill me then go ahead… But I need to confess… I came in here looking for Alice… But on the way here Ace teased me and kept saying that I came from the same specie as you. It made me so fury that I swear that I would kill you the moment I laid eyes on you…"

Peter pulled out his gun and pulled the trigger. They both laid on top of each other; aiming their gun at one another. Without restraint Peter throws his gun. "But I could never be able to shot you, you were the first person I ever fell in love with, the first person I knew who looked like me, the first person I kissed. But If I had to live on earth with the guilt of killing that special person then I would rater die in the arm of his." Heaving Eliot's arm placed the gun on his neck. "Shoot me"

Eliot was stunned with shock. His heart missed the beat. Without thinking he blabbed out his feeling like a young kid confessing his love for the first time. Going one how he would hang himself if he or anyone ever killed Peter.

Eliot: "I… I..."

Peter (whispering Eliot's ear): "please make me feel better"

Eliot sighed, after all he started it, and so he had to end it. Not knowing that someone was watching from the window. Slamming the book closed, Blood smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

The punishment: Blood X Eliot

The water from the shower came crashing upon Eliot like as if the weight of the earth was resting heavily upon his shoulders. He was thinking about what happen yesterday. He wanted to regret everything that happened, wanting to erase the memory of the moment he laid eyes on Peter. The thought of it made him snap.

"Damn It!" he shouted as he punched the nearest wall next to him. Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! He furiously continued to punch the wall. Catching his breath he looked at the big dent on the wall he made. All of the fury flames within him died out, he knew nothing could erase the past.

Knock, Know. Eliot, lost in his own thought of track, was unable to turn around. Chanted "who is it"

"Master Eliot, after you finished in there Master Blood wants to see you in his room." The trail of footsteps from behind the door made him wonder…

The punishment: part 2: 

Elliot managed to dress himself up with his usual clothes, and left his room. "What could that born bastared want from me?" Marching through the corridor, leaving a trail of angry footsteps behind and heading towards the room where Blood laid.

Slamming the door wide open he looked inside, but no one was there. "Strange…" he thought. He walked inside and closed the door behind him. "Where on earth could he be?" he continued to wondering around in search of Blood unaware that he was behind him. Hands wrapped around Eliot scaring the shit out of him.

Before he could let out a scream Blood gave him a kiss draping his tongue onto his. Giving it a swirl and a twist then biting it gently. Eliot was unable to break free of the grasp of Blood. He melted in the arms of Blood. Then Blood slowly pulled out his tongue and looked at Eliot with cold eyes.

"You have cheated on me."Eliot was shocked. How did he know? Searching for an answer to reply back made Blood grin became wider. Unbuttoning Eliot's t-shirt, he continued to kiss fiercely with the intention of noting stopping. Pulling his tongue out of Eliot's mouth he started to lick his neck and followed it towards his stomach. Grinning he twisted Eliot's nipples.

"OWWWW! Please stop…." Protested Eliot.

"Not Oww! It's "I'm sorry"

"OWW don't pull!"

"Where's my sorry?" Blood continued to twist his nipples.

"Oww! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't do it again! I'm sorry!"

Sneering he let go. Pinning Eliot to the nearest door he questioned him. Biting his victim's neck he whispered. "Are you really sorry you did it?" slipping his hands down Eliot's trousers he waited for a reply. "You keep saying it hurts but you're getting off on it."

"No, I'm n-… Ahhn!"

"You misbehave on purpose because you want me to punish you, hum?"

Eliot was unable to answer.

"You're hopeless!" Without hesitation Blood inserted his fingers up Eliot's anual.

"NOOO!" Eliot let out a scream. Blood began to twist his fingers in a circular motion. Around and around, teasing Eliot's body. Eliot tried to flinch, but it didn't work. The movement became faster and the pressure was building up. "ARG!" he let out a scream. "Stop! Please stop!"But it wasn't working. But then Eliot stopped screaming and twisting, and gave Blood the innocent look.

"What!" Blood questioned.

Eliot slipped his hands down his trouser and grabbed Blood's hands which were dripping wet. "Yeah! Well… A feisty bad guy is more exciting then a meek little goody two-shoes. Right?"

Blood was taken back by the word, he did not expect things to turn out this was. Without a moment to lose he started to hit Eliot. "Watch your mouth! How dare you speak to your master like that! I'm going to dump you!"

"Hey! No abusing the pet!" laughed Eliot as he defended himself from the beats.

"I don't want a big pet like you! I'm going to toss you out the window."

Eliot seized Blood and pulled him towards his chest.

"Let go!"

"No way! Play with me some more!"

"Let go! I'm trying to work!"

The two of them where kept yelling at each other while the sun went down.


End file.
